


Nice working with you

by Sharpshooter57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Promises, Cute, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mutant Powers, Poor Clint, Short, Violence, slight stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally get accepted into shield, and go out to celebrate turns out one of your new co-workers decides to get drunk after a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice working with you

You had a finally filled in all the forms to join shield, so you and your friends went out to celebrate..  
"Are you even coming?" You yelled down the phone at the bar.  
"What the hell, fuck you guys!" You screamed as you hung up the phone.  
"You alright?" The bartender asked you as he poured you a drink.  
"No, I finally achieved something and those fuckers won't even come out to celebrate" You complained as the bartender smiled.  
"I heard this story many times, maybe they're just jealous?" He smiled as he poured himself a drink.  
"Yeah, maybe...." You muttered then looked around the place, "This place is dead isn't it, it's normally crazy"  
"Yeah, it's the quite months I mean people still come in, but it's more chill" He smiled at you.  
You sighed as you checked your phone, messages from your friends telling you to fuck off ect.  
You looked over to your right, and watched as a man sat down with a bow and arrow on his back.  
"You alright Clint?" The bartender asked, as he pulled Clint a pint.  
"Give me something stronger" Clint sighed, as the bartender stopped and reach for the whiskey, and poured him a glass.  
You watched as Clint downed half of the drink before coughing.  
"You should take it easy" You sighed, as you took a sip if your beer.  
"You should have a more lady like drink" Clint glared.  
"How about you fuck off?" You smiled to him, he slammed his glass down on the table.  
"Before you two kill each other, pay for the drinks" The bartender sighed.  
You reached into your pocket and pulled out some change and gave it too him.  
"It's fine I was done here anyway" You hissed at Clint as you stood up and left.  
"That's not enough" You heard the bartender sigh.  
"Oh sorry" You said turning around and freezing as you saw Clint pinning down the bartender.  
"Get off!" The bartender yelled.  
"Get off him!" You yelled at him as you grabbed Clint's shoulder, and pulled him off the man.  
"Gheez" You sighed as you still held Clints shoulder, "What does he owe you?" You asked.  
"£5" The bartender glared as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
"You owe me guy" You glared as you reached into your pocket and handed him a £5 note.  
You turned to Clint noticing the blood on his outfit.  
"You with me" Clint glared as he grabbed your hand, and dragged you out of the bar.  
"Ok...what do you want?" You glared as you followed him.  
"You said I owed you" Clint muttered, , you quickly pulled your hand free.  
"It's fine really" You smiled to him.  
"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you" Clint muttered sighed, as he leant against a wall.  
"Hey...you alright?" You asked as you watched him slide down the wall.  
"Hey!" You yelled as you caught him as he fell forward.  
You touched his forehead, your hand sensing the intense heat.  
"You're such a mess" You sighed, as you ducked under his arm as you semi carried him back to your place.  
You grabbed your keys from your pocket and shoved them in the door, you slammed the door with your foot, thank god it locked by it's self. You kept on shuffling towards your room, where you lay him down on the bed.  
"I don't need your help" Clint glared drunk, as he sat up taking off his bow and quiver.  
"Yeah, sure you don't" You sighed, as you went to get a damp cloth, you walked back in setting on the edge of the bed.  
"Please stop" Clint muttered.  
"Look Clint, I'm helping out" You sighed, as you placed it on his head, you looked down to his blood and sweat drenched top.  
"You're eager" Clint smirked, as he felt your hands on the zip.  
"I swear if you don't shut up, I will knock you out" You glared, as you unzipped his shirt, and pushed it open so he could breath better.  
You sighed as you saw the massive gash on his stomach, you looked back up at him as he smiled slightly.  
"You're not going to call 999?" Clint asked as he watched you walk into the bathroom.  
"Why would I call 999?" You questioned as you washed your hands and came back in.  
"Because I have a massive gash in my stomach" Clint glared.  
"Oh I've seen worse" You smirked as you walked back over.  
"Oh so you're a nurse?" Clint asked, as he watched your every move.  
"Sort of?" You smiled as you placed two hands over the cut, and a green aura surrounded your hands as the cut began to heal.  
"Ok, a witch is healing me, I must have passed out" Clint laughed.  
"A witch?, that's a new one" You laughed as you took away your hands, and looked down at him, before moving to his head taking off the cloth and placing your hand on his head.  
"You going to brainwash me, cause I'm not into that" He smirked.  
You sighed, as took away your hand, "You should be better soon".  
"That's it?" Clint glared as he sat up.  
"I didn't tell you to sit up" You glared back.  
"I'm leaving, thanks" Clint sighed as he got up zipping up his shirt.  
"Look, you're not leaving here" You glared as you leant against the door frame.  
"Oh and you're going to stop me?" He smirked, "Are you going to over heal me" He laughed.  
"Fine leave, but we will see it other soon" You smiled as he walked past you.  
"Yeah right" He laughed as he tried to open the door, but walked into it.  
"Pft" You smirked, as you walked over to him.  
"You going to unlock it?" Clint glared.  
"Can't Clint the master assassin unlock the door?" You smirked.  
"How do you know this, that's not my code name" He glared.  
"Oh no, am I meant to address you as Hawkeye" You smirked, as you sat on the edge of the counter.  
"Are you some psycho fangirl?" Clint glared at you, as you watched him reach for his bow.  
"You going to shoot me?" You smirked to him swinging your legs, "I mean, you let your guard down a lot"  
"Are you a hit man?" He glared.  
"If I was?" You smirked to him, as he tensed, "I would have killed you long ago" You smiled coldly.  
You watched as he let go of his bow, as he reached into a pouch.  
"Killing the innocent are we?" You smiled as you held the knife in front of your face.  
"No offense but you don't look innocent" Clint sighed as he walked towards you.  
"Nick, said the same thing" You smiled.  
"Ok who the fuck are you!" He snapped at you.  
"I am no one important" You smiled as you jumped off the counter.  
"You know Nick Fury don't you?" Clint glared.  
"You're not good at interrogations are you....hmmm Natasha better" You smirked, then jumped to the side as Clint hurled a vase at you.  
"Ok so now you owe me £5 and a vase" You sighed, as you watched him walk towards, before jumping and pinning you to the floor.  
"Tell me who you are!" He snapped holding your arms above your head, and straddling your waist.  
"I'm (f/n)....happy now?" You sighed up to him.  
"Why the fuck aren't you try to break free, why are you so calm about this, an assassin is pinning you to the floor!" Clint yelled.  
"Oh you want me to break free?" You smirked up to him.  
"Like you could...." Clint muttered before he was flung across the other side of the room, smashing into the wardrobe.  
"You are making a mess of my place" You sighed as you stood up stretching.  
"What...the...fuck" Clint panted as he picked a piece of wood out of his skin.  
"You're so boring" You yawned, "And you're trashing my place, so see ya" You smiled as you walked over to the door unlocking it and holding it open for Clint.  
"This isn't over" Clint glared as he walked out the door.  
"See ya tomorrow at work!" You smiled as you slammed the door.  
"Work!" You heard Clint yell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it <3 leave comments


End file.
